


裘前/omega

by xingtiantian



Category: d5 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingtiantian/pseuds/xingtiantian





	裘前/omega

是什么感觉呢?   
像被浸泡在一汪温热的泉，四肢百骸被柔软所包裹。热气让水咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡，把脑子蒸的浆糊一样乱糟糟。身体深处叫嚣着贪婪想拥有。 

可偏偏懒洋洋的一动不想动。   
但这也由不得他，控制不住的欲望还是逼着他得做点什么才好。 

既不弱小也不无助但确实有点小可怜的威廉正艰难度过他第一个没有alpha陪伴的发情期。 

磨磨蹭蹭移动了一下，转身偏头把脸埋在枕头里，那本是属于裘克的半边床，枕头上还残留着那混蛋身上甜的发腻的糖果味。裘克走了有几天了，那味道只剩浅淡淡的一缕，却还是像毒品一样立刻麻痹了威廉的神经。 

情欲又掀一浪，把他狠狠的砸在沙滩上。 

抓着被子的手摸上自己的脸，张嘴把手指含进去，挺色情的舔。手指是冷的唇舌是热的。舔了两下下意识在指尖吻了一下，送进去吮吸。 

那是裘克向来喜欢的戏码，说起来混蛋alpha似乎总是热衷于往他嘴里塞东西。仔细选购的零食，用心烹调的食物，色眯眯的手指当然还有……操！ 

湿漉漉的手指往下拂过下巴脖子，在胸口逗留，漂亮的胸肌上捏一把，除了觉得手心有点冒汗，就只剩对自己身材锻炼不错的感慨。 

他是个Omega，一般来说很柔弱的Omega。   
可他又偏偏是个异类，运动神经发达，身材也高大健壮，脾气更不像Omega，反而比很多Alpha还易燃易爆炸。顺便，把Alpha揍哭这种事他也不是没干过。直到被裘克标记据为己有之前，全世界都觉得他的性别诊断一定是哪出了问题。可怎么就是个Omega了呢，还被个混蛋Alpha欺负去。 

弯起手指在乳尖上蹭了两下，小肉粒颤巍巍的站起来，可除此之外什么也没发生，明明裘克碰到时候不是这种感觉。 

他拿食指围着乳晕画圈，拇指把挺起来的乳头按下去揉，除了痒没啥别的感觉。   
有点生气，干脆两只手指拽着狠狠往上一拉。 

“啊…”这下有感觉了，可也仅仅是疼。 

啧。 

夹在腿间的另一只手蠢蠢欲动，威廉在大腿根狠狠抓了一把，羞耻心想叫停他脑子里的黄色画面。转了下手腕不小心蹭了一下，闷哼了一声，去他妈的羞耻心，老子爽了最重要。 

睡衣往上撩塞到嘴里，是的，这玩意儿也是裘克的，他那套宝贝的兔子睡衣他才舍不得这么糟蹋，虽然裘克没少给他撕坏就对了。 

掀起睡裤隔着内裤摸上腿中间，兴奋了很久的玩意儿把黑色的布料浸湿。直接粗暴的上手抓，试探把对另一个人的怨念撒在自己身上。 

不够，还不够……   
性器坚挺着血管充血变得凹凸不平，威廉动的手酸但就是还差点什么，空落落的想被填满。 

“……” 

很不走心的把手指舔湿，威廉在臀瓣上狠抓了一把，手指就往里送。 

“嗯…”进去的比他想象中顺利，那早已黏糊糊的一片，虽然很不想承认，但没办法，他是裘克亲自调教的习惯，他改不了。 

趴在床上威廉曲起一条腿，这样更方便他吞吐身体里的手指，他已经放了三根进去，毫无章法的剐蹭，另一只手在身上四处揉捏，不自觉的摆动腰肢，性器顶端冒出来的液体把床单沾湿。 

“裘克…裘克……” 

本能占领了神智，威廉甚至觉得眼前开始飘黑白雪花，整个人都乱糟糟的，全都拼凑成alpha的混账模样，腺体开始发烫，这可不是个好征兆，他即将迎来他真正的发情热，而某个混蛋…… 

“操，裘克！”   
“嗯?” 

低沉的声音真真切切炸在耳边，还真不能怪威廉多想，按下暂停键似的，威廉脖子生锈一样艰难转头。立在床边的可不就是他混蛋alpha? 

“我…操…啊……”   
“你操?”裘克人模狗样的抱着怀站在那，看不出是有点生气还是正在兴头上。 

“你他妈！”   
“我他妈?” 

裘克靠的更近了点，信息素不要钱似的全泄出来，威廉脚趾勾了一下，刚想回笼的意识又一股脑散个干净，手一松脸埋在枕头里装死。 

“快点……”   
“懂事儿。”


End file.
